


lemonade and wine

by PaintedVanilla



Series: me and my love [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Birthday Party, Children, F/M, Gen, M/M, Single Parents, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedVanilla/pseuds/PaintedVanilla
Summary: Alexander, Lafayette and Adrienne are all sitting around the table, each nursing a glass of wine. Frances, upon seeing her friends in the playroom, breaks out of her dad’s grip and barrels towards them, screaming happily.





	lemonade and wine

John arrives at the Hamilton household with Frances squirming in front of him; he’s holding both her hands so she doesn’t try to run anywhere, but she has them lifted over her head and she’s wiggling. John has both their hair tied into ponytails and she’s wearing her new shoes, which are currently her favorite shoes and often times the only thing she wants to wear.

John drops one of her hands to reach over and ring the doorbell, but before he can do so the door swings open and Eliza is standing there. John swallows nervously in her presence.

“John!” she says brightly, “I saw you through the window; I was waiting, didn’t want you to ring the bell. I just put Angie down for a nap.” she pauses and bends down, “Happy birthday, Frances!”

Frances beams at her. “A sweetheart,” Eliza comments, “come inside! It’s cold.” she says, opening the door wider and letting John and Frances come in, “Laf and Adrienne are already here; they brought Georges.”

Frances twists out of her dad’s grip and moves closer to Eliza, who coos; John leans forward and takes her hands in his again anxiously, “Thanks for inviting us, Eliza.”

“Well, I just think it’s so amazing, Frances and Philip having the same birthday. We should celebrate together.” Eliza says, “we’re in the dining room, the kids are in the playroom. Do you want anything to drink?”

John clears his throat awkwardly, “Don’t put yourself out for me.” he tells her.

“It’s no trouble,” Eliza tells him, “Pip helped me make lemonade earlier. It’s a little sour, but he asked me not to change it.”

“I want lemonade.” Frances says suddenly, and Eliza smiles softly at her.

“I’ll get you some, then.” she says, “Alex and everyone are in the dining room, you know your way.”

“Thanks, Eliza.” John says awkwardly, leading his daughter to the back of the house.

Alexander, Lafayette and Adrienne are all sitting around the table, each nursing a glass of wine; there’s a fourth glass on the table, in front of the chair next to Alex, that John assumes belongs to Eliza. John’s friends all greet him as soon as he steps into the room; Frances, upon seeing her friends in the playroom, breaks out of her dad’s grip once again and barrels towards them, screaming happily. Philip and Georges, upon seeing her, also scream happily until she joins them.

John sits down in the chair next to Adrienne, which is further from Alex than he’d like to be, but he feels uncomfortable sitting next to Eliza. Adrienne greets him with a smile and a pat on the shoulder, and John grins at her and Lafayette and then Alex, which makes his heart flutter a bit, but he ignores it.

“How are you, John?” Adrienne asks, and John shrugs.

“Fine,” he says, “busy.” he adds, sparing a glance at his daughter.

Alex hums, “Us, too.” he says, taking a sip on his wine.

Lafayette laughs a little, “Going to be even busier, soon.” he says, “When is the adoption getting finalized?”

“Oh, yeah,” John says, “congratulations on that, by the way. I haven’t seen you in person, since before you made the announcement.”

“Thanks,” Alex says, smiling brightly, “about another month; we’re excited.”

"A boy or a girl?" Adrienne asks.

“Boys,” Alex says, “Two boys. One's named Alex, actually - he's four. The other is named James, he's just a baby. They're siblings.”

Adrienne hums, “Well, at least she's not pregnant again,” she says, “I’ll be honest, I hated every second past the third month.”

“Ditto.” John chimes in.

“Everything was just - ugh.” Adrienne rolls her eyes, “I couldn’t have wine.”

“I couldn’t get high.” John says.

“I couldn’t eat blue cheese.”

“I couldn’t have sex.”

“You can have sex while pregnant.” Alex says, almost eagerly, and Lafayette gives him a shove on the arm and Alex laughs.

John scoffs, “Y’all forget I’m not married.” he says, “how’s a guy who’s four month pregnant supposed to get into a bar?”

“Maybe you could've find someone who was into it.” Alex suggests.

“Put an ad on Craigslist.” Lafayette says.

Eliza comes into the dining room holding a sippy cup and another wine glass; she sets them both on the table, sits down, and slides them both towards John, “I figured you would want that.” she says, nodding towards the wine glass.

John takes it and slides the sippy cup closer to him, “Is this for Frances?” he asks, and Eliza nods.

John calls Frances back over to the table to give her the drink, and Philip and Georges both follow her, “Here’s your lemonade, hon.” he tells her, handing her the cup.

“I made that!” Philip says, waiting for Frances to take a sip; once she does he asks, “do you like it?”

Frances is making a face, probably because of how sour it is, “Yeah.”

“I want lemonade!” Georges declares; Adrienne says something to him in French, which Georges argues with in French, and Adrienne sighs.

“Eliza, do you have any Sprite? Or 7Up?” she asks, and Eliza nods; she starts to stand up, but Adrienne beats her to it, “I’ll get it, you stay here.” she says kindly, before reaching a hand out to Georges, “come on, Chouchou.”

Philip and Frances follow Adrienne and Georges into the kitchen, and Eliza turns back to John, “Have you found a house yet, John?”

John shrugs, taking a sip of his wine, “Still looking.”

“You need to move out of that little apartment,” Eliza says, “Frances is way too old to be sleeping in a crib in your room.”

“I got rid of the crib,” John says, “Frances sleeps in my bed.”

“And where do you sleep?” Eliza asks.

“My bed,” John says, “I have a big bed.”

Eliza takes a sip of her wine and stares at him over the rim of her glass, “You need to get a bigger apartment.”

“I’m working on it,” John says, “Moving is just a lot of effort, I don’t really feel like we need to right now.”

“Frances needs her own space.” Eliza says.

“She’s four, like, today.” John says, “and I have a big bed. She gets her own side and everything. And my place doesn’t even smell like weed anymore.”

“A perfect child environment.” Lafayette says, and Alex laughs.

Eliza gives Alex a look, and Alex clears his throat, “You should probably at least be looking.”

John clicks his tongue, “I am looking,” he says, looking away.

Adrienne pokes her head back into the dining room, “The kids want to know if it’s cake time.”

Eliza glances at Alex and Lafayette, who both shrug, “I don’t see why it can’t be cake time.” she says, “Alex, sweetie, would you go get the cake?”

“Of course, dear.” Alex says, standing and pecking Eliza on the lips and slipping into the kitchen. John sinks a little further into his chair and looks away.

Alex carries the cake into the dining room, Adrienne following him holding candles and matches. The children make their way in after them, clearly excited about cake. Alex sets it on the table to reveal the frosting that says _Happy Birthday Philip and Frances_ and John grins; Adrienne puts the candles in and lights them, and lets Georges and Philip and Frances all get close to the cake.

Laf and Eliza and John all have to get their phones out to film first, but once they do they sing happy birthday and Philip and Frances blow the candles out together. Adrienne takes the candles back out and cuts the cake, and the kids take the remaining three seats at the dining room table. John declines a piece of cake, but steals at least two bites from his daughters slice, at which she makes attempts to stab him with her fork and he laughs.


End file.
